csofandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Trivia
Give yours here. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 11:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Frozen Terror In Frozen Terror's body there is a face of Light Zombie and Heavy Zombie. Athener (talk) 12:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Norman & Zim Zim is the leader of Red Lizard Mercenaries and Norman was his most trusted comrade before he betrayed Vanguard (Dragonfufu (talk) 17:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC)) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Heavy zombie Inside the Heavy zombie's body, there is a small sign showing "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." --Athener (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Janus is also a name of a BOTAthener (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) For more information on CS Online, visit www.counterstrike-online.com. You can also view my YouTube channel here: http://www.youtube.com/user/GoodbyeSpy 18:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Rejected --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) About AK-47 In China, Korea, Japan and Taiwan/ Hong Kong, AK-47 is purchased through in-game cash --IcayPertamaxx (talk) 00:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Item Collector do u know u can get 2 clue item at nighmare and poisoning map ?? :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :SPMoverIreegg96 (talk) 20:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) CHARGER!!! Do you know Fallen Titan's appearance and some attack moves somehow resemble 'Charger 'from ''Left 4 Dead 2? -- JANVSXI (talk) 14:16, March 6, 2015 (UTC) OK --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 01:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok,here is another require condition Do you know that there is another require condition for JANUS series weapons to activate Janus form is '''all hits must have any damage.' Example:In New Zombie Shelter, you cannot activate Janus form by shooting Primary Boss from outside of the area. JANVSXI (talk) 14:15, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the condition for Janus is a "clean hit" where it's only counted for hits with damage. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 01:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. -- JANVSXI (talk) 16:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Record Bug Did you know that you could spawn anywhere at the start of a round by pressing the "Start Record" button in the Record option right when the round is changing? Most people thought it as a cheat, so ask for your teammates' permission if you're going to do it. -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 14:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's an exploit. I will not put it in the trivia since it's not a very good tip. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:20, March 9, 2015 (UTC) LAN Mode Did you know that when you play bot mode, there is a chance that you will play the game with a LAN connection? If your internet is slow, then any other players inside that room will lag tremendously, but you will not lag at all. You could also play Bot Zombie like this with 100% success rate by playing the Zombie Mode tutorial, but it's only 5 rounds and you can't customize the settings. But on the other hand, you could use expired weapons that is listed in your menu or use any mode-specified weapons such as the Nata Knife or the Hammer. -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 14:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, you still can lag when playing Bot Zombie mode as host. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:20, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I said there is a chance, not everytime. -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 23:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) What this guy says is legit man,this happened to me when i played Zombie Bot in CSO China (not tutorial mode) but its rare Toast 23:03, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Let's take the shortcut,Do We? In New Zombie Shelter City of Damned,it is possible to go "over" the obstacle without destroy them with C4. Build a set up like in these images . And jump on the set up on following steps: Gun turret > Obstacle > Fence > Obstacle. Note:I'm not sure if this work on the other obstacles,but currently this only work on this obstacle in these images. This Title note: Sorry,I mean "Shall We?" -- JANVSXI (talk) 16:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Nice. Good tip. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:07, March 11, 2015 (UTC) only work in middle (CT & TR) obstacles, and obstacle on the right(TR shop) ; you can replace gun turret with liquid nitrogen, if you want save some electricity Iau16 (talk) 08:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Good idea too. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Insert title hereeeee if you look down with a grenade,and you pull the pin,u may see a gun fire sprite for like 0.5/1 second -- Sirbunnymann 11:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) -- Sirbunnymann 11:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) new world models M249,AWP,AK,M4A1,Deagle are the only default weapons who don't reuse cs 1.6 world models but they have new hd ones -- Sirbunnymann 17:26, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Anti zombie melee weapons all anti zombie melee weapons' are labeled as number 9 (skull 9,balrog 9,thanathos 9,janus 9) -- Sirbunnymann 17:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) New AK-47 Did you know there is different model AK-47 after Free Update but there is picture old AK-47 in your storage ? -- Yuki Tanaka (talk) 11:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Feel the Headshot Did you know after Free Update when playing zombie mutant and hero you can using melee weapon with Deadly Shot unlike before Free Update ? -- Yuki Tanaka (talk) 11:24, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Restriction BOT mode Did you know there are several mode in Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch are unavaliabe in BOT Team Deathmatch and BOT Deathmatch ? example : Grenade mode -- Yuki Tanaka (talk) 11:32, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Jack Did you know Jack is the only boss can pull all the human away when they stand on his way without make any damage Thang707 (talk) 05:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) -- Thang707 (talk) 05:40, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Advoid rush Did you know you can stand behind zombies to advoid nearly all the rush skill of zombie scenario boss -- Thang707 (talk) 05:47, May 6, 2015 (UTC) You need to enter your ID and PASSWORD to LogIn to game -- TrolllllllExpert (talk) 08:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ^Wat Zeromus ffxii (talk) 14:06, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanatos - 7 Blades THANATOS-7 special blades will sometimes not destroying small obstacle like glass, wood, and satelite on assault but keep spamming damaged obstacle sound. -- Kjskjs (talk) 15:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Get outta here You can't kick player when he disconnect in game and play scenario too ? -- Yuki Tanaka (talk) 11:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Reload Master You still reloading shotgun (only 1 perbullet) when change your shotgun and back to your shotgun and not firing it ? -- Yuki Tanaka (talk) 11:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ganymede In the model Zombie Ganymede we don't find animation attack "Dash", which often kill us in one fell swoop. -- Gryfel Games (talk) 14:29, June 23, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I realize that too. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Different announcer Although there are unique announcement sound files for Zombie 4: Darkness, Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies uses South Korea's announcer. -- Butilka4 (talk) 10:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Butilka4 -- Butilka4 (talk) 10:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) -- Butilka4 (talk) 10:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : OK --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Look at mah shotgun If you hold down the reload button (default: R) while reloading a shotgun, you could stay in the reloading position until you fire the shotgun or release the reload button. -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 14:05, July 3, 2015 (UTC) : OK --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 22:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Screw the Knockbacks Did you know that you're invincible against any kinds of knockback when you're on a ladder? (It seems that this one got removed so I reposted it). -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 14:09, July 3, 2015 (UTC) : OK. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 22:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Killing the Disconnected(s) Did you know that, for some reason, the only weapons that could kill disconnected players are: explosive weapons and melees with delays. -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 14:15, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I ever tested with knife weapons, it does not work. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 22:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I think I mentioned delayed melees (such as SK9, BALROG-IX (Right-click), and SK8 (Right-click) Zeromus ffxii (talk) 08:06, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, so? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Nvm, maybe it's just the Indonesian version. -- Zeromus ffxii (talk) 04:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Same Trick :D Fallen Titan cannot use long range attacks if all players are very close to it ; Combine with Janus weapons and Combat Crafting Skill may allow you kill Fallen Titan on 5th days in City of Damned(New) '''Alone.' It also happened on Oberon boss. JANVSXI (talk) 07:47, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't the boss appears in Day 10? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 23:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Not for primary boss. -- JANVSXI (talk) 08:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC) OK --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:35, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Similar Sound? Did you know that Green Dragon Glaive, Wakizashi, and Lightsaber's equipping sound are similar? Zeromus ffxii (talk) 07:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Huh, they are different. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 06:07, July 12, 2015 (UTC)